26 Façons de dire 'Je t'aime'
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction de l'One-Shot original "26 Ways To Say I Love You" : Kurt et Blaine trouvent différents moyens de partager leur amour avec l'autre. 2318 mots.


L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de skwirelygurli (_permalink_ de l'histoire : s/7297061/1/26_Ways_to_Say_I_Love_You) ; je me contente de la traduction.

C'est un décompte alphabétique. Ainsi, j'ai laissé la liste en Anglais, pour la retrouver en Français, voyez en fin de chapitre.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>26 Façons de dire 'Je t'aime'.<strong>

Il y a le type de couple qui se dispute pour savoir qui aime le plus l'autre, ce qui est positivement absurde. Blaine aime Kurt jusqu'au fin fond de l'univers. L'amour de Kurt voyage aussi, dans la même direction. Car être amoureux n'est pas une course. Ce n'est pas une compétition. Ca prend du temps et de la patience. Kurt et Blaine ne se disputent pas sur des choses aussi basses. Et bien qu'ils ne sont pas les meilleurs, ou n'ont pas le plus d'expérience en matière de romantisme, ils savent qu'une chose est réelle. Leur amour.

_Arms_. Kurt est assit à son bureau, travaillant sur ses dessins. Blaine change de chaines TV sans réfléchir. Il fredonne la chanson d'une pub pour dentifrice en l'entendant. Sachant qu'il va distraire son petit ami, il commence à chanter. Kurt abandonne et le rejoint sur le canapé. Il dessine des coeurs et des étoiles sur son bras. Avec un mouvement impressionnant du doigt, il griffonne _Je t'aime._

_Boomerang_. Blaine enroule ses doigts autour du jouet. Il le jette dans le ciel. Kurt recule tandis que ça s'approche en frappant presque un chien sur la tête. Il l'attrape, lisant la note rédigée sur le côté. _Blaine_ _Anderson aime Kurt Hummel._

_Coffee Cup_. Kurt accepte les deux tasses des mains du serveur. Il les porte près de la machine de mélange. Prenant un stylo dans sa poche, il écrit autour du bord. Il en perce presque le carton. La tasse est posée devant Blaine. Il lit son rebord. _À Monsieur, avec amour__._

_Dinner Table._ Blaine n'est pas un pro de la cuisine. Il fait un rapide détour en rentrant de son travail. Entrant dans la cuisine, il arrange les assiettes. Il appelle Kurt. Ils s'assoient et Kurt creuse dans sa purée de pomme de terre après avoir pris une photo.

_Envelope. _Kurt rentre le courrier de la journée. Il fouille dans le tas, calant son enveloppe entre les autres. Blaine siffle aux publicités politiques. Il refuse de voter pour l'un d'eux. Il arrive à une lettre avec son simple nom dessus. Il l'ouvre et rit. _Vote Kurt Hummel comme le meilleur petit ami de tous les temps car il t'aime. _

_Foreign._ Blaine parlait Italien depuis qu'il était petit. Sa voisine avait immigré d'Italie. Elle lui servait de baby-sitter de temps en temps, parlant dans sa langue maternelle. Il le comprit assez rapidement. Certains jours il allait marmonner en Italien quand il était énervé. Kurt restait bouche-bée. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il dit dans ces moments. Mais quand il lui dit _voglio stare con te per sempre_*, Kurt note la douceur dans ses yeux et le sourire heureux et réalise que Blaine n'utilise pas l'Italien uniquement lorsqu'il est en colère.

_Glitter._ Kurt n'est pas le genre à être désordonné. Il fait une exception un jour quand l'enfant de son collègue l'accompagna au bureau. L'enfant partage ses stylos à paillettes et sa colle avec lui. Il rentre chez lui plus tard dans la nuit et accroche sa création sur la porte du frigo. C'est un beau petit coeur avec les initiale KH + BA à l'intérieur.

_Handcuffs. _Blaine ajustes son chapeau. Il baisse son regard sur Kurt, qui est coincé sous son genou. Il prend les menottes à sa ceinture et enferme les mains de Kurt ensemble. Il setortille. Blaine enlève sa jambe pour s'approcher de lui. "Tu es sous arrestation pour être aussi beau."

_iPod. _Kurt kidnappe l'appareil de son petit ami de sa place sur le comptoir. Il le branche à son ordinateur et crée une playlist avec toutes les chansons d'amour préférées. Il l'appelle _chansons pour faire une sérénade à Blaine avec_ et attends que celui-ci ne sorte de la douche.

_Jigsaw._ Blaine trouve un colis de la part de ses parents dans la boîte à lettre. A l'intérieur il trouve une paire de chaussettes en laine*, un sachet de cookies, et un puzzle. Il attrape les chaussettes et les passe à ses pieds. Il prend un cookie du paquet. Il le sent et croque dedans. Il repose le reste. Kurt rentre tard pour trouver Blaine travailler sur le puzzle, assis par terre. Blaine lève les yeux avec une pièce dans la maint. "Je t'ai finalement trouvé, ma pièce manquante de puzzle. Je suis complet."

_Keychain._ Les yeux de Kurt se pose sur un porte-clés pendant près de la caisse. Il plonge sa main dans sa poche pour trouver de la monnaie. Le cassier lui demande s'il a trouvé tout ce qu'il voulait. Il décroche une chaîne avec un coeur. Rentré, il la tend à Blaine. "Je veux que tu aies mon coeur."

_Loofah_*_. _Blaine cherche dans les placards dans la salle de bain. Il trouve le gant de Kurt et accroche une note au cordon. Plus tard cette nuit, ce dernier vient pour prendre un bain. Il se frottait le flanc lorsqu'il ressent un chatouillement. He's scrubbing his side when he feels a tickle. Ses doigts savonneux trouve le papier. _Je souhaite que ce fut ma main__._ Kurt rougit.

_Manicure._ Kurt rentre de chez Rachel. Il ouvre avec précaution la porte. Il ne veut pas se casser un ongle. Surtout car quelques moments plus tard, lorsque ses doigts montent et descendent sur le dos de Blaine, il veut qu'un message soit clair sur ses ongles fraichement peints. _Aime Blaine. _

_Newspaper_. Blaine ouvre le journal au niveau de la page des anniversaires. Il le pose pour aller chercher une tasse de café. Kurt prend sa place et trouve une photo de lui-même lui souriant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse toute une histoire avec son anniversaire, mais il sourit tandis qu'il lit le message imprimé dessous. _Joyeux anniversaire Kurt. Avec mon amour, Pookie_*_. _

_Orange Juice._ Kurt charge un plateau avec une assiette de soupe au poulet et une boîte de mouchoirs. Il le porte dans la chambre. Là, il prend le verre vide des mains de Blaine. Il insiste sur le fait qu'il doit se reposer et regonfle son oreiller pour lui. Malgré les microbes, il se colle contre lui et se promet de prendre un supplément de vitamine C plus tard.

_Post it._ Blaine court pour être le premier dans la salle de bain. Ce n'est pas que Kurt est trop long (en réalité il adore faire irruption après sa douche) mais il a quelque chose qu'il veut faire. Il touche le bouton pour allumer la lumière. Il fait rapidement son travail et se dirige vers la cuisine. Kurt arrive lorsqu'il est au milieu de son croissant. Il entoure ses bras autour de lui et colle le Post-it sur son propriétaire._ Tu es le plus beau de tous._

_Quarter. _Kurt passe devant une machine alors qu'il allait sortir du magasin. Il s'arrête, tournant sur ses talons. Il sort 25 cents de sa poche. Il l'insère dans la fente. Un jouet tombe. Il ouvre la capsule pour trouver une Cendrillon miniature. Blaine la trouve sur son oreiller cette nuit avec une note. _On dirait que la pantoufle convient._

_Rainbow. _Blaine ouvre les volets pour regarder dehors. Il ne pleut plus. Ses yeux rencontrent un morceau d'un arc-en-ciel. Il tapote Kurt et montre la fin du l'arc. Kurt le taquine en lui disant qu'il est un Leprechaun et qu'il devrait garder son or. Blaine ignore cette blague sur sa taille. "Qui a besoin d'or lorsqu'on peut t'avoir?"

_Soiree._ Kurt déambule pour monter sur la plate-forme et sélectionne une chanson. Le machine karaoké ronfle. Il prend en main le micro, fait un clin d'oeil à Blaine et laisse l'introduction de la musique se jouer. "J'aimerais dédicacer cette chanson à l'homme de plus sexy de la salle ce soir." Kurt commence à chanter et Blaine sent ses jambes se transformer en gelée.

_Tie. _Blaine vérifie ses dents dans le miroir. Kurt arrive derrière lui, accrochant maladroitement sa cravate. Il est un sorcier avec les noeuds papillon. Mais ses doigts sont glissants, victimes de la lotion qu'il a appliqué. Blaine pivote, tirant la cravate dans la bonne direction. Kurt le remercie. Blaine sourit et murmure dans son oreille. "Si tu as besoin d'aide pour l'enlever, je serais plus qu'heureux d'aider."

_Umbrella. _Kurt accelère le pas. Blaine suit, se précipitant pour échapper à la pluie. Il serre les côtés de son manteau. Kurt le remarque et ralentit pour laisser Blaine le rejoindre. Ils se pressent ensemble, un bras autour de son dos pour tenir sous le parapluie. Il peut sentir son flanc devenir légèrement humide. Mais Blaine est au sec et en sécurité, et Kurt se sent tout chaud à l'intérieur, même s'il a froid et est mouillé.

_Valentine. _Blaine parcourt la section carte du magasin. Les rangées sont marquées, pour mari, pour femme. Rien ne lui saute aux yeux en lui criant de le prendre. À part la carte plutôt ennuyeuse qui s'ouvre sur une chanson d'amour des années '80s. Il s'accroupit. Aux niveaux inférieurs se trouvent les cartes pour enfants. Il en prend une avec une grue de construction. A l'intérieur, on lit "Je t'aime.*" C'est si délicieusement ringard qu'il trouve une enveloppe et se dirige vers la caisse.

_Warblers._ Kurt n'était pas allé à la Dalton Academy depuis bien longtemps. Quand il était là, il s'était fait quelques amis. Amis qui se rappelaient toujours clairement de l'amour entre deux petits Warblers. Blaine rentre après un voyage pour le travail et trouve l'ordinateur de Kurt sur le comptoir. À côté se trouve une note. Il appuie sur _lecture_ comme il y est invité. L'un après l'autre, les anciens Warblers parlent de ce qu'ils avaient appelé Klaine. Il ferme l'ordinateur pour trouver une autre note attachée sur le dessus. _Tu m'as manqué._

_Xanadu._ Blaine éteint l'alumette. Il se recule pour vérifier son travail. La chambre est éclairée par des bougies. Kurt se tortille de sa place sur le lit. Panne de courant ou non, le tout était involontairement romantique. Il saisit la lueur dans les yeux de son petit ami. Il lance une chaussette sur le côté, prudent de ne pas allumer un feu. Blaine attaque son autre pied. Ses pouces massent sa plante et Kurt laisse échapper un gémissement. C'était le paradis.

_Yoga. _Kurt parade à travers la pièce dans un pantalon de yoga et le vieux T-shirt de Blaine. Il bouge en suivant les exercices vidéos. La porte s'ouvre lorsque ses fesses sont levées dans les airs. Il penche sa tête sur le côté pour voir de qui il s'agit et se remet en position. Blaine prend un siège et profite de la performance de trente minutes. À la fin, Kurt prend sa main et le met debout. "Que dites-vous d'une leçon privée, Monsieur Anderson?"

_Zenith. _Blaine est perché sur sa voiture. Kurt est assis avec lui, entouré d'une couverture. Ils admirent les étoiles briller dans le ciel. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient plus en Ohio, mais ça semblait toujours être chez eux. De sa place sur le sol, Carole invite les garçons à faire un voeux. Burt souhaite un soda. Ils partent en direction de la maison pour en chercher un. Kurt demande à Blaine ce qu'il a demandé. Il penche sa tête par la fenêtre ouverte et ouvre la boîte à gants. Il se remonte et Kurt tire sur son bras pour le garder stable. Blaine lève la tête vers le ciel, trouvant la plus haute étoile et lui faisant signe.

-Chère étoile, je souhaite que Kurt ici présent me fasse l'honneur de m'épouser.

Il lui tend le coffret de la bague.

-Par soucis pour ma sécurité, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir un genou à terre.

Sa mâchoire se relâche. Blaine a toujours eu les plus étranges timings. Il aime sa façon de le maintenir sur terre. À ce moment il comprend que ses parents ne reviendront pas. Burt devait svoir ce qu'il allait arriver. Il apprécie le moment privé mais souhaite qu'ils soient revenus pour qu'il puisse crier à tue-tête qu'il était fiancé. D'abord, il devait accepter la bague.

-Blaine Anderson, je vous ai vu sur vos genoux en face de moi, plusieurs fois avant. Psh, je vous ai vu te plier en quatre pour me montrer que vous m'aimez. Je serais stupide de dire non.

Kurt laisse la couverture tomber sur sa taille. Un anneau glisse à son doigt.

C'est sa façon de dire _Je t'aimerai pour toujours_. Et l'expression sur le visage de Kurt ?

_Je te le renvoie, Pookie._

* * *

><p><em>Arms<em> - Bras._  
>Boomerang<em> - Boomerang._  
>Coffe Cup<em> - Tasse de café._  
>Dinner Table<em> - Table (à manger)._  
>Envelope<em> - Enveloppe._  
>Foreign<em> - Etranger._  
>Glitter<em> - Paillettes._  
>Handcuffs<em> - Menottes._  
>iPod<em> - iPod._  
>Jigsaw - Puzzle.<br>Keychain_ - Porte-clé._  
>Loofah<em> - Gant de toilette._  
>Manicure<em> - Manicure._  
>Newspapper<em> - Journal._  
>Orange Juice<em> - Jus d'orange._  
>Post it<em> - Post it._  
>Quarter<em> - 25 cents._  
>Rainbow<em> - Arc-en-ciel._  
>Soiree<em> - Soirée._  
>Tie<em> - Cravate._  
>Unbrella<em> - Parapluie._  
>Valentine<em> - Saint-Valentin._  
>Warblers<em> - Les Warblers._  
>Xanadu<em> - Xanadu (je pense que ça revoit à la série TV dans laquelle une famille doit gérer des histoires de sexe)._  
>Yoga<em> - Yoga._  
>Zenith<em> - Zénith.

* * *

><p>* <em>Voglio stare con te per sempre<em> : Je veux être avec toi pour toujours.* L'histoire des chaussettes : les fuzzy socks sont des chaussettes épaisses, en laine, et souvent de couleur vives.  
>* <em>Loofah<em> : en réalité, c'est plutôt ce qu'on appelle chez moi un "doudouche". Par contre, je n'ai pas de mot plus soutenu pour le nommer._  
>* Pookie : <em>cela s'utilise pour désigner une personne avec qui tu sors ou es marié. Nous n'avons pas de réel équivalent français.  
>* Le <em>je t'aime<em> est en réalité _I dig you_ ("Je te creuse") dans la version originale, ce qui fait plus de sens par rapport à l'histoire de la grue. Ici, _I dig you_ est employé dans le sens de _I like you_ (un "Je t'aime" plus amical que romantique).  
><em><br>_


End file.
